Kitsune
Kitsune Like all Yokai they originally started off as lifeless beings, in this case they were creations of Inari the fox goddess who gave life to the wisps of clouds which came from her fire. Through these wisps, Inari created the fox beings that were to act as her emissaries, usually collecting books for her collection or to tend to the rice fields that she usually owned and lorded over. Instead of just creating two, she created an entire family of Kitsune who she originally only gave a fox form as she did not see the need for them to have another form. This was until she found some Humans and Yokai hunted foxes or ran them out in fear for their livestock. It was at this time she did enough research on the human soul thanks to her books and created a mock shell of a human soul and bound copies to the souls of the Kitsune. This gave them a humanoid form without needing to hunt or kill Humans to sample their souls. It was through this addition of the spark that Humans held that the Kitsune truly gained a human like form and their single tails split into the full nine tails. It was thanks to this they gained their Yokai form and with it the power of the clouds and lightning which formed them. It was soon after that Inari decided to allow them to go out and do as they wished, though she did forbid them from causing massacres, as it was the will of her queen Amaterasu for Yokai not to try and create conflict with humans. This did not always last as Inari was a being of knowledge and curiosity, some Kitsune would kill and destroy to learn how humans would react, their tactics in battle, and things as the like. Inari, horrified at this decided that they must be punished and cut off the Kitsune from her library and the boundless knowledge and will to learn they once had. They were to learn and live as all living beings would, no longer being connected to the boundless wealth of consciousness and knowledge once held within them. Bodies Kitsune are much like all other animal like Yokai that are born, they are born with the ability to hide their animal traits in their body or show them freely if they see fit. They are born with a set of fox ears at the top side of their head, raising up a bit further than where a human ear would be located, though the inner ear is located in the same place, matching up to how canines or cats have their ears with the outer ear adorning the top/side of their head and their inner ear located in the same place. Their eyes are more fox than human, their pupils pinprick like slits, shaped more liek diamonds than the ovals one would see in nature. Other than that they have a large ring which is located outside of their iris which helps to compress their vision when they start to hunt. A Kitsune appears much in the way a Nekomata or Ookami would, from the navel down they have a bipedal enabled fox legs, which often have cloud like, wispy fur often retaining to the color of their hair. Their arms are completely covered in their fur, though it is only from the forearms down which appear semi fox like in nature, though they are still able to use the digits in their fingers. More over they have a large fur covering over their chest which climbs to their shoulders and shoulder blades. Further on they each have nine full tails; each of them are almost fully opposable and can be flattened into a blade like shape like others of the canine Yokai. Often depicted as fox like, they have fox like marks adorning their cheeks which push almost to their jaws in some cases. Kami Kitsune have the ability to enter into the Kami state like many other Yokai do which is known as their strongest of all their forms. Like many other Yokai with tails, their own tails bind together into a single tail, which much longer and thicker than their other tails. From there their bodies are then covered in an extremely strong layer of muscle completely which is bound shut by aura and blood. This exaggerates their physical forms and abilities, allowing them to boost their powers much more than possible normally. From there they gain a layer of bone which forms on the outside of their forms, this appears as a secondary set for the feet, legs, spine, shoulder blades, arms, and finally a fox skull adorning their head. The downside is that once their near diamond skin muscle is broken they tend to bleed out faster but they will continue to battle even through this as they enter a more primal state. Kaiju When entering the Kaiju state they are shown to be somewhat smaller than some of their normal Kaiju counterparts. Standing around thirty meters upon entering full maturation, their hind legs are much thicker than the front, allowing for much stronger jumping and running powers than some of the others. Their paws are almost completely covered in cloud like fur and thunder clouds that roll off with lightning sparking between the clouds. Their tails appear to be extremely thick the full fur ending in even more thunder in more clouds, lightning constantly sparking between all of the tails creating an arc between them as a sort of crown. They do not appear to have a halo but instead an overly long shrine knot floating above their front legs which hands down to their calves. They are presented as having elongated faces, with two sets of fangs not unlike one would see on a shark. Often shown to have multiple sets of eyes, the Kitsune can seem to focus on multiple things all at the time unlike other Kaiju sporting multiple eyes, though this is thought to be because of how their brains function thanks to Inari creating them for knowledge and resource collection. Society Kitsune are not shown to live in the Alpha Omega dynamic that is shown in other animal type Yokai, this seems to mirror the relationships between actual foxes. They seem to live as individual families, rarely ever living together in large communities except when it comes to the family units, as they remain close knit even after the children are fully matured. They will still commune and often live near their parents and associate with them years after independence. This means while different Kitsune families will often not live close to one another, families have been known to form clan like societies within towns. They often do not live in the same building or complexes but will either rent or build homes close to one another so that they can keep close. Often the only time this is broken is when one member of the family breaks off to join another family, which is actually commonly seen upon a Kitsune reaching maturation and entering the world on their own. Those Kitsune who live with Inari are shown to live differently as they live in a pack system, which is completely opposite their normal nature. This is because those living with Inari were born and raised to be like and live like a pack, thus it became their nature. Each of them follows those assigned as the "alpha" of the pack to which the "alphas" then follow Inari as their true leader. Deities Much like their counterparts, Kitsune are able to become the land gods of certain areas or shrines that they then rule over. Kitsune often become the land gods of mountains, within city limits, or of the rare case of appearing as the land gods of farming villages. Contracting a Kitsune as a land god means that more often than not they wish for trivial things such as power, wisdom, or good fortune to fall upon them. While those in framing villages bring them to the lands thanks to Kitsune seemingly having the ability to bring about great and bountiful harvests wherever they manage to claim as their land. There is a vast downside to this, seeing as Kistune are shown to be extremely vindictive and invent new forms of cruelty for those who betray their patience and divinty. This can range from blight claiming large patches of forest, crops being cursed or burned, even going so far as to kill off entire generations of game to starve the people. As such one must always be careful when bringing a Kitsune as their guardian deity as scorning, neglecting, or earning their ire has been shown to be devistating to villages and cities. Some of the best examples of this are the great fires of Edo as the guardian Kitsune of Edo was perfectly fine setting fire to the city with it's lightning after actions from the people in the city. Contracting There is still a tradition of Taoist and Shintoists actually performing a ritual to summon up certain powerful Yokai with powerful abilities or certain semi magical abilities. From there they create a contract with the Yokai in return for Human vessels, servants, or whatever else they may offer in return for allowing them the magic they were granted within their creation. Something to note is that it was preferred for Yokai to be summoned and contracted for the magic rituals as while a Human can easily handle the essence of a Yokai the essence of the gods who created them can easily overpower and burn out a Human, often leading to a destructive disbursal of the godly powers, the Yokai offer the same power but manageable for those willing to summon the Yokai and sign the contract. Category:Yokai